


Fragile Midgardian

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Reader takes it upon themselves to go through the Avenger's high ropes course without any of the usual safety equipment. Loki, on earth for a visit, finds his girlfriend waking across a telephone pole forty feet in the air.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Fragile Midgardian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “It will kill you.” “Only if I die.” from Avenger's Infinity War

* * *

* * *

Most people spent their lives avoiding danger. They looked both ways before crossing the street, always wore their seatbelts and colored inside the lines. But you liked to live on the edge. You’d learned that you can tell a lot more about a person from what they do when they’re afraid than you can when they felt safe and secure.

You were breathing in slow measured breaths. Your heart was racing, and you’d never felt more alive. When Tony first had the idea to build a forty-foot-tall climbing course at the new Avenger’s Compound, you’d thought he was wasting his money. That was until you had the brilliant idea to climb the course without any of the proper safety equipment. No one told you to, you didn’t do it as a dare or to prove to anyone that you could. Actually, if any one else had been around they’d probably tell you explicitly not to be up there.

You spread your arms out wide like eagle’s wings. You weren’t sure if they provided you with better balance, but it felt like sensible insurance, just in case. Each step you took was methodical and well placed. Your current challenge was walking across a telephone pole that had been hung parallel to the ground. You were half way across the log when you heard someone shouting your name.

“[Y/N]! What are you doing up there?” You knew better than to look down and see who it was. Staring down at the ground from that high up would only spell disaster.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing.” You yelled down before taking another careful step.

“Yes, alright, it’s obvious that you’re walking across a beam forty feet in the air, Darling, but why?” The voice demanded in a huff. You now realized that particular disapproving tone could belong to only your boyfriend, Loki. “Come down from there right now!” He insisted.

“It’s not as easy as it looks.” You called back to him, still keeping your head up and your eyes facing forward. You took another step, but this one was wobbly and you nearly lost your footing. “Go away, Loki!” You insisted. “You’re distracting me!”

“Distracting you?” He repeated in disgust. “You shouldn’t even be up there! What if one of your do-gooder friends saw you like this? You’re behaving absurdly! Please come down from there quickly. A fall from that high up? **It will kill you,** Love.”

 **“Only if I die.”** You snorted. “Besides I’m an Avenger. We never stay dead for very long. You’ve got Steve, Bucky…Tony… Wait a minute, are you worried about me?” You stopped walking only about a foot from the ended of the telephone pole now.

“Yes, you gorgeous idiot!” You imagined Loki was on the ground shaking his head in frustration. If he really wanted to, he had the power to levitate. He could have used all those sorcery skills he was always bragging about to scoop you up from where you were, but he liked to argue as much as you liked the danger. “Midgardians are so fragile!”

“Fragile?” Without thinking you spun on your heels to defend yourself. Just who did he think he was? Okay he was technically a god but…your thought didn’t make it any further. The second you turned on your feet you lost your balance and began falling towards the ground.

You closed your eyes and braced for the impact of your body hitting the earth. After several agonizing seconds of free fall, you felt the force of something colliding with you. Your hands brushed against a soft silky fabric. You felt warmth and security, the wind had stopped rushing past you so fast. You opened your eyes to see that Loki was holding you tightly in his arms. Out of instinct you wrapped your own arms around his neck and buried your face in his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Darling, I’ve got you now.” You felt one of his hands caressing the top of your head and he held you a little bit closer.


End file.
